


I Remember

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I just realize years later that this is underage relationship, I'm a terrible person, M/M, Slight Yaoi, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Post KH2. Axel makes a visit to Destiny Islands to visit a certain brunette. Slight Yaoi. One-shot. Axel x Sora. Complete.





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my second yaoi one-shot. Dedicated to my uke, Hachi. I love you friend!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. So no suing.  
> Warning: Slight Yaoi.
> 
> Note: This was first posted on fanfiction.net in 2012. I also just realized that this is a underage relationship. Like Sora is a kid and Axel is an adult. *dies* I am a terrible person.

A darkness portal opened near Destiny Islands. A black clothed and hooded figure came out of the shadows. The figure removed their hood and revealed fire red hair and emerald eyes. He was here in Destiny Islands for one reason and one reason only. A certain teenaged boy. A certain hero. While his Nobody interested him immensely, it was the Somebody that held his attention. He made his way to the small shack, sensing the boys presence. He slid silently into the small room. The brunette looked up, clearly surprised. "Axel!"

Axel smirked. "Glad you have it memorized."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had faded away."

"So did I. But apparently since I don't have a heart, I can't die."

"So does that mean the Organization is back?"

Axel nods. "Yes they are."

Sora groaned. "Does this mean that I have to fight all the Organization members again?"

This time Axel shook his head. "All we want is our hearts back. That's all. But you see, it is possible! You and Kairi gained your hearts back!"

Sora looked at Axel. "Do you remember who your somebody was Axel?"

Again, Axel shook his head. "No."

Sora walked to the shacks small window. "I have vague memories of when I was a Nobody. My name was Roxas, I was the thirteenth member of the Organization XIII." Sora then looked at Axel, a blush on his face. "But what I remember the most was you. And the... Feelings we had for for each other."

Sora walked over to were Axel was standing. He then smiled and stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Axel's lips.

Axel a bit surprised at first, didn't kiss back. But a moment later he kissed him back. When the kiss was broken Sora smiled. "I guess I can tell you how I got my heart back." And with that Axel bent down and kissed the brunette again, thanking him.


End file.
